That Sinking Feeling
by TheVirtualChoirWhovianThing
Summary: The Doctor decides to treat Amy to a day off on the RMS Titanic, But when the TARDIS malfunctions and strands them on a soon-to-be sinking ship, will they survive? When they meet Christopher and (OTHER) Amelia, the two start falling for Will they realize they belong together before it's too late? AMY/11 Rated T for language and possible sexual
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy you guys :D I have the weirdest case of mild writer's block... It's the kind where i have waaayyy too many ideas piled up in my head and i don't know how to write them all out because there's way too many X,D I'm pathetic. Well this one just kinda stood out to me as well as many others which I'm getting to... but for now, enjoy this!**

**REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY. PLEASE. I'M BEGGING YOU. REVIEW. EVEN IF YOU HATED IT. REVIEW. I love receiving reviews and it really DOES make my day. so PLEASE. THERE'S A TARDIS RIDE IN IT FOR YOU IF YOU DO~**

**I don't own Doctor Who stuffz.**

(1)

Amy shuffled in to the console room of the TARDIS, feet dragging and messy hair blocking her vision. Her eyes remained half closed.

She hated mornings.

Her body swayed tiredly until it found the doorway to lean against, mouth opening in a big yawn. Her arms came above her to stretch before flopping back down to her sides lifelessly.

Amy willed her legs to climb up the stairs to the actual console. She arrived at the top, clinging to a lever for balance, searching for The Doctor.

"Good morning, Amelia!" Chirped a happy voice from under her. She shrieked, bolting from her spot a few feet to the left, glancing down at the smug Doctor. He was sitting in his work harness, eyes perfectly awake, hair perfectly combed, bowtie perfectly straight. His smile was competition to the bright sun shining through the windows. They were on Earth for the night.

"God, stop being so…. Annoying!" Amy groaned, putting a hand over her heart. It was beating a thousand times a second.

"Oh, come on, Pond, you _love_ it when I'm annoying."

Amy stuck her tongue out at him with a small smile. The Doctor laughed and jumped up from his harness, racing up the stairs and stopping right in front of her, grinning like a maniac. Amy stared at him as if he were crazy. Which he was.

"… Why the creepy smile?"

"What's your favorite movie ever?" The Doctor squealed, barely able to contain himself. His grin grew wider.

Amy's face brightened. "The Notebook? Why?"

The Doctor shook his head, his smile fading. "…Okay, no, second favorite."

"Titanic?"

The Doctor raced around to a lever, smile back and bigger than ever. "Well, today's your lucky day. Go get dressed and…" He gestured towards her bedhead. "…Fix _that_."

Amy looked wildly offended, but her face reddened as she gather her hair in her hands and raced out of the room to go get ready for the day's adventures.

The Doctor pulled the lever, the sound of the TARDIS drowning out his gleeful laughter.

"Next stop, _Titanic_!"

Amy raced back into the console room, this time running with her neat hair flowing behind her. She straightened her red hoodie and pulled her shorts down before going back up the steps to greet The Doctor, who was just as excited as when she left,

He held out a hand to Amy who took it slowly, his smile infectious, spreading right onto her.

They hurried over to the door. "You may do the honors, Miss Pond." The Doctor pointed at the door handle.

Amy let his hand go and grasped the door handles in her shaky palms, opening them wide and gasping.

"Is this…?!" Amy ran out a few feet, laughing and covering her mouth with her hand. Her grin was obvious.

The Doctor walked out to meet her, looking around. "It's a lot different than the space version…"

Amy turned to him. "What?"

"Never mind."

The bright sun beat down on the pair as they stood and observed the beauty and brilliance that Titanic captured. People buzzed about all around them, and children ran about, laughing. The roar of the ocean that the ship sliced through was loud and wonderful to hear. A few stray seagulls called to their others. Violins and cellos and a piano played light and happy music, and the smooth sound of the strings against bow was lovely to the ear. It was perfect.

"Doctor"

He was pulled from his daydreams. He spun to look at her.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you doing this?"

The Doctor frowned. "What, I can't treat you to a day off every once in a while?" He threw he arm around her shoulder, squeezing tightly. "C'mon. It's your day today. Go crazy."

She giggled and he smiled down at her. He brushed his lips against her forehead briefly and Amy took his hand, swinging it back and forth rhythmically to the music.

"So, what shall we do-"

A loud wheezing sound came from the TARDIS. Amy jumped and glanced over at it, The Doctor's eyes widening as he stared at her in confusion.

"What..?"

A loud crash erupted from inside. The frames began to shake and the light flickered on and off. It started to shift in and out of sight.

"Doctor! It's… leaving!"

The Doctor dropped her hand, his breathing quickening. "_NO_!"

He snatched his sonic from inside his coat, quickly aiming it at the console inside. He struggled to keep hold of the button when it began to shake violently.

"I can't… hold her much… _longer_…!"

His screwdriver sparked rapidly as he fell backwards, knocking Amy down with him.

And when they looked back from their spot on the ground, the TARDIS was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2! Enjoy :P**

**Once again, i own nothing Doctor Who. **

(2)

The Doctor and Amy sat on the ground for a very long time, not quite ready to accept the fact that they were stranded on a ship that would soon be at the bottom of the North Atlantic Ocean.

"Doctor…?"

The Doctor was snapped out of his thoughts that were swirling around in a dark circle in his head. He scrambled up, turning to face Amy, who remained on the ground. She could hear her heart beat in her ears.

"Saltwater." He breathed. The Doctor looked straight ahead blankly.

"…Sorry, what?"

"It was saltwater. Saltwater splashed up onto the TARDIS and must've worked its way into her wiring. She malfunctioned."

Amy jumped to her feet. "But… We only have so much time before…"

"…Before we go down with the ship."

"Yeah, that."

They stood in silence for a while, a weight seeming to pull them deeper and deeper down into their cold reality.

"…What are we going to do?!" Amy finally screamed. Her breathing quickened and her face became etched with fear.

The Doctor took her face in his hands. "We'll figure out a way to get the hell out of here before this boat plummets to the sea floor."

Amy shook her head slightly, her eyes wide and focused on the depths of his kind hazel eyes. "But what if we can't?" She whispered.

The Doctor paused for a moment, never looking away from her. He ignored her question. "Right, um… Our first job is to find out how much time we have before Titanic sinks. We have to find the safest spot on the ship and the date and time. And on that note, I will go this way-" The Doctor pointed off to his left, "and you will go that way." He pointed the opposite way. And without a backwards glance, he took off sprinting away from a very unnerved Amy. But nevertheless, she started walking off in the opposite direction, looking around shyly.

_Alright_, she thought. _What do I know about the Titanic sinking?_

Well, she knew that the captain received many iceberg warnings, but he kept ordering more and mare speed. He finally got it after an iceberg scraped the ship on it's right side, leaving little holes for water to enter. That was very late at night on April 14th, 1912. The head started going down after midnight, making the back raise up. When the staff finally started getting people into life boats, they only allowed women and children at the time, although some of them allowed men as well. They were only filling them about half full in fear that the boats would buckle, but that only proved to kill more than half of the people on board.

_I know quite a lot._

A large mass hit her square in the chest, sending her flying to the ground. Her vision went slightly blurry for a moment, and right away she sat up, trying to get a good look at her attacker before she screwed his face up.

But once she caught a glance, she couldn't look away.

"Oh my goodness, Miss, I'm so, so sorry! I wasn't watching, please don't report me! I'm already in enough trouble!"

A man about the age of 20 snatched up Amy's hand and pulled her to her feet. Amy didn't say anything, she just focused on his beautiful sparkling brown eyes, and her heart ached when they sparkled with a glimmer of fear and sadness.

"Um… It's quite alright, Mr. …?"

He seemed to be in a daze. His eyes went blank, stuck on her face, his mouth curved into the slightest of dopey smiles. His dark brown hair curved down to one side of his head, shielding his face from the sun in a way. His shoulders were broad, and he was much taller than her. Amy smirked at the stubble on his chin that she found extremely sexy in any guy.

He was perfect.

Her hand lingered on his, and he didn't pull his away, so she kept it there.

"What… What was your name again?" Amy asked again.

"Oh," He laughed a little, rubbing the back of his neck. His eyes never left hers. "Mr. Kayari. Christopher Kayari."

With slight hesitation and another dopey smile, He lifted her hands to his lips. Amy couldn't help the smile that graced her lips immediately. When he pulled away, he kept her hand close to his mouth, and he murmured, "And you would be?"

Amy's brain had turned to mush. She could barely get the words out of her mouth. "u-uh…. Amelia Pond. Just call me Amy, though, please."

Christopher's eyes lit up. "Amelia is my fiancé's name."

_DAMN IT!_ Amy yelled in her head. But her smile still stayed on her face.

A whistle sounded somewhere off in the nearby hallway; 12 police officers rounded the corner, bounding straight towards Christopher.

His face turned to stone. "We have to run. I'll explain later!"

His hand tightened on her's, and off they went, running in the opposite direction. Amy glanced down at their hands entwined together.

He was terribly familiar.

***

The Doctor took off from the very confused Amy, running around a corner and off to the back of the boat, to a secluded spot to think.

He paced back and forth in a small area under an umbrella, with only the sound of the waves roaring in his ears. It was almost quiet.

But a bloodcurdling scream tormented the air.

The Doctor looked up to the railing in the distance, seeing two hands just barely clinging to them from over the ship.

He took off bolting to the mystery person, getting there just in time, grabbing her hands as they slipped off of the railing, making room for his fingers to grasp hers.

"It's alright, I'm not letting you go over!"

With a tremendous yank, he got her sliding over the railing, and toppling on top of him, sending them to the ground.

Their noses were touching, and all The Doctor was worried about was the beautiful emeralds that glittered in her eyes.

They stayed like that for a moment longer, then she scrambled up, dusting off her bright yellow dress that complimented her curves nicely. The Doctor blushed, not believing what was rushing through his mind. He looked up towards the sky so he didn't have to look at her magnificence. She wasn't facing him, but she spoke out to him.

"I- um.. Thank you for saving me. But I was in no need of saving."

The Doctor's eyes narrowed. "You were hanging off the back of the ship screaming bloody murder."  
"I was capable of pulling myself up!" She said in a fiery voice, walking back over to the railing, long red hair swooping behind her in loose waves. The Doctor tensed as she rested her hands on the sun baked rails, ready to jump into action if needed.

"What were you even doing? How did you get to the point where you were dangling off the boat?" The Doctor said softly.

"I was pushed. There's a stowaway on this boat, and he intends to kill people. He snuck up behind me as I was watching a group of dolphins and he pushed me. I was able to grab hold of the rails but I was intending to pull myself up and chase after him, but you seemed to have done the job.  
She slowly turned to him, muttering a "Thank you." But The Doctor didn't care. He was too focused on her beauty.

Her green eyes were brighter and lighter than anyone's he'd ever known. They were filled with that fierce fire that he loved; it meant she was strong. Her hair seemed to be flaming as the sun danced over her bright red waves that caressed her body all the way down to her waist. On her rosy cheeks, freckles were scattered.

She was perfect.

"Uh.. What's your name, miss?" The Doctor said, offering a warm smile. She was obviously miffed at him.

Her face came out of the frown and lightened the slightest.  
"Oh… Uh, my name's Amelia Rose."

The Doctor's hearts seemed to stop for a few moments. Amelia Rose? That would be tough to swallow.  
She waved a hand in front of his face, pulling him out of his daydreams.

"I said… What's your name?"

"Oh." The Doctor continued to smile. How could he not? "Just call me The Doctor."

She frowned, but no questions were asked. The Doctor loved that he didn't have to go through the whole "who" thing for the millionth time.

"So, um… Thanks again for saving me." She genuinely smiled this time, making his left heart soar. He adored the look of a smile on her soft pink lips, and before he knew it, his lips were drawn to hers. His mind screamed to pull away, pull away before it gets out of control. But his arms wrapped around her waist, making his mind shut up for a few moments. But he knew that he shouldn't be doing this.

Soon enough, Amelia's hands met his chest, gently but firmly pushing him away from her. The Doctor had to stop himself from groaning in want as his body felt oddly empty without her drawn to him. His eyes were dark with lust. What was _wrong_ with him?! He had met her a mere 3 minutes ago and he had already kissed her. Even though it was 3 minutes ago that he had spoken with her, he felt like he had known her forever.

She was terribly familiar.


End file.
